My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4: Sunset Shimmer Returns
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Still trying to find her place in the world Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria in order to right the wrongs she committed there, however she finds it difficult to adjust back to the Pony lifestyle after being gone for so long. Then suddenly a masked villain appears and captures Twilight, forcing Sunset Shimmer to lead the gang in order to save her as well as face her original sin.
1. Recap

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4: Sunset Shimmer Returns**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap: **A year after the Battle of the Bands, Twilight's human counterpart made her appearance and tried to determine what was going on at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer tried to protect her from the truth but, driven by her desire to be noticed, the Human Twilight refused and in the process became infected with dark magic and corrupted by her hatred thanks to a small piece of the Dazzlings pendant. Needing a way to stop her, Sunset and the Rainboom's called forth Princess Twilight to stop her alternate self, but alone she wasn't enough so the girls formed an alliance with their old foes the Dazzlings and together they defeated the Evil Twilight in a furious final battle. However, with the threat over the Dazzlings attempt to betray the Rainboom's, but Sunset saw this coming and thanks to her plan the trio were stopped and placed in prison. Following that Princess Twilight returned to her world, her human self gained new friends and the Rainboom's had their High School Graduation, all of them ready to face the world. But for Sunset Shimmer to finally start a life in that world she must first right one more wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, it is short, but this is just a recap page for those who have not seen my previous fic 'Twilight Vs Twilight; or have forgotten some parts. The next few chapters will be longer, or at least I'll try to. Oh and it was jakevoronkov1 who gave me the idea to make a sequel and for that I thank him.<strong><br>****

**Tagline: The Original Sin is Revealed**


	2. After All This Time

**Chapter 2**

It was late at night in the human world and outside the old Canterlot High building the moon shined brightly in the sky, having reached its full peek. Normally, this would keep the portal between the Human world and Equestria separate but with the help of the two Twilight's that is no longer a problem.

Also outside the school, aside from the night sky, was a banner at front of the school that read 'Canterlot High One Year Reunion' and from all over the place there were multiple former students rushing inside for the party being thrown for all the previous students of Canterlot High and everyone was eager to see each other again after being separated for a year.

One of those people was a young woman named Applejack, a farmer at Sweet Apple Acres, she hadn't changed much in appearance since graduation and still wore her classic brown hat but she clearly seemed much wiser, being a young adult and all. At the moment she was currently scanning the crowd looking for her friends.

"Hey, AJ!" Someone called out.

The cowgirl turned around and smiled when she saw her Athletic friend known as Rainbow Dash walking over. "Well, I'll be, Rainbow Dash, ain't you a sight for sore eyes," she remarked as she and Rainbow embraced.

"Man, it's good to see you again." Rainbow expressed. "How's the farm?"

"Doing great, now that me and Big Mac are working their full time." Applejack said.

"And what about your sister?" Rainbow inquired. "Staying out of trouble?"

"What do _you_ think?" Applejack questioned with a raised brow.

Rainbow chuckled. "Yeah, I guess not," she said, amused.

"So, Rainbow, what have you been up to?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I've been trying to set up a soccer academy, you know give kids a fun thing to do after school." Rainbow said.

"Cool. That sounds like fun." Applejack

"Yeah… haven't a bit of trouble raising the money though." Rainbow shrugged.

"Just keep it up RD, you'll get there." Applejack assured her.

"Thanks." Rainbow said, sharing a smile with her

"APPLEJACK! DASHIE!" A loud voice yelled.

"Hey… that sounds like…" Rainbow began.

"Eeyup." Applejack confirmed before a certain pink haired girl popped up near them and embraced them in a bone crushing hug before lifting them up..

"Ooh! It's _so_ good to see you guys again!" she squealed.

"It's good to see you too Pink…" Applejack said, feel the tightness of the hug.

"Yeah, really good…" Rainbow agreed before she finally released her and Applejack. They both rubbed their backs. "You know… I never thought I'd miss your hugs Pinkie."

Pinkie just smiled, happy to hear her friends words.

"So Pink, what's new?" Applejack inquired.

"Ooh! I've being doing birthday parties for kids all over the place! One time, I even dressed up as a Pony, that looked like _me_!" Pinkie beamed.

"That… is creepy." Rainbow remarked, slowly. Applejack nodded in agreement while Pinkie smiled.

"Yoo-hoo! Girls!" Somebody said, in a sing song voice nearby.

They all turned and saw their beautiful and fashionably forward friend Rarity walking over to them, and causing every male head in the room to turn to her, even the ones who already had girlfriend's causing them to get smacked.

"Hey, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie waved.

"Rarity! I didn't know you were gonna be at the reunion." Applejack remarked.

"Well, the schedule at my new fashion school _is_ hectic, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Rarity said.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Pinkie Pie gushed.

"You were expecting something else perhaps?" Rarity inquired, smiling.

"Not really, though I am expecting to get those new soccer uniforms I ordered." Rainbow pointed out, smiling. "And they better not be sparkly, ok?"

"You'll have them soon enough, I promise." Rarity assured her.

"So Rarity, how _is _fashion school?" Applejack inquired.

"Oh, it's exactly like saving the world… just replaced The Dazzling's with a pompous teacher named Prim Hemline and a _highly_ annoying fellow student named Suri Polomare." Rarity stated, slightly agitated. "But forget them, I'm just glad to finally be back at Canterlot High after all this time!"

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie nodded. "But aren't we missing some of us?"

The all looked around and then someone softly cleared their voice to get their attention. They all turned and saw their shy friend, Fluttershy, standing right behind them.

"Uh… hi everybody…" The shy girl known as Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy!" Pinkie cried, happily before she rushed over and gave her a bear hug and a lift into the air, also. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Uh… hi Pinkie…" Fluttershy said. "Could you… put me down now?"

"Ok!" Pinkie said before placing her back down. She smiled at her brightly while the others approached.

"It's good to see you again, Fluttershy." Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, how you've been?" Rainbow Dash asked, curiously.

"Oh… ok." Fluttershy said, shyly glancing at the floor.

"Ok? Come on, ya gotta tell us more than _that_." Rainbow told her.

"Yeah, come on girl, give us the deets!" Pinkie added, excited.

"But I don't have any deets, I'm deetless…" Fluttershy said, a bit intimidated by Pinkie's enthusiasm.

"Pinkie Pie, calm down, let Fluttershy calmly tell us what she's been doing all year." Rarity said.

"Oh… just doing more volunteer work… I'm even thinking about going to college to become a veterinarian like I originally planned." Fluttershy replied.

"A vet? Oh, wonderful darling! That's the _perfect_ job for you, just like Sunset Shimmer said it would be!" Rarity told her.

"Yeah, it's practically your_ destiny_ or something." Applejack agreed, smiling.

"Thanks, girls." Fluttershy smiled, thankfully.

"Ok, let's see… there's Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Me, that leaves…" Pinkie began before someone suddenly spoke up nearby.

"Hey, guys."

They all turned and smiled when they saw her former enemy turned friend, Sunset Shimmer, who had now ceased wearing her leather jacket, approaching them with a smile.

"Sunset Shimmer, as I live and breathe." Applejack remarked, smiling. Sunset returned the smile as she and Applejack quickly embrace. "Good to see ya, sugarcube."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Rainbow agreed.

"How've you been?" Fluttershy inquired, shyly.

"Have you had fun?" Pinkie asked, interested.

"Yes, I had fun and it sure is good to be back together with you guys again after all this time." Sunset expressed.

"Likewise darling." Rarity agreed, smiling.

"So how have things been?" The former bully inquired.

"Oh, you know, same old." Applejack said. "I'm farming."

"I'm volunteering." Fluttershy added.

"I'm parting!" Pinkie chirped.

"I am designing the latest trend." Rarity said, proudly.

"And _I'm_ starting my own soccer academy!" Rainbow boasted. "Well… _trying _to anyway. That reminds me there's a certain guy trying to help me fund it that I need to have a _talk_ with."

"Is it your boyfriend, Soarin?" Pinkie inquired.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow snapped, embarrassed. The girls all chuckled, amused.

"Well, I see you guys haven't changed." Sunset Shimmer remarked.

"Hey, why change perfection?" Rainbow pointed out, proudly.

"I have to agree with _that_, though with a different meaning of course." Rarity said.

"Yeah, we may have gotten older and wiser, but we're still the same and _still_ friends." Applejack stated. The others nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Hey, do you think Twilight's gonna be here?" Sunset inquired.

"Doubt it, I here she's in that fancy science college trying to get her degree." Applejack said.

Then just as she said those words they noticed the Human Version of Twilight, now no longer wearing her glasses or keeping her hair in a bun and wearing the clothes Princess Twilight usually wore when she came to their world, approaching them.

"_Trying_ being the operative word, I'll tell you," she expressed. Everybody smiled when they saw her and Sunset quickly hugged her.

"Twilight!" she smiled.

"Hey, Sunset! Oh boy, I've missed you." Twilight said, happily. She turned to the others. "And you as well, girls."

"Aw, thanks! We missed you too!" Pinkie said, still as bubby as ever.

"I see you've been keeping up your appearance after all this time, well done darling." Rarity complimented.

"Thank you, Rarity." Twilight nodded. "Thought it looked nice, so why not wear it like the other me?"

"Good call. So how's getting your doctorate going?" Applejack asked, interested.

"Well, it's been hard but I've come up with a lot of good theories and I'm working on some pretty interesting stuff." Twilight said. "Don't worry, it's not technosorcery, I promised I wouldn't make any more than scanner and I haven't."

"Good, because you don't want to break a Pinkie Promise." Pinkie warned her.

"Really? Because I didn't get that after the hundreds of texts, the emails and the hourly visits." Twilight remarked, deadpan. "Which, by the way, I did not appreciate the one when I was in the _shower_."

"You _what_?" Rainbow asked Pinkie, shocked. The others looked at her, surprised also.

Pinkie smiled, sheepishly and chuckled. "Uh… Oopsie?"

"Yeah… wasn't exactly the highlight of my day…" Twilight said. She turned to Sunset. "And what about you, Sunset? What are _you_ doing these days? Last I heard you were looking for part time work."

"Yeah, it's been kinda hard trying to find one." Sunset confessed, depressed.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the right job." Human Twilight assured her.

"I hope so…" Sunset said, she paused for a bit then spoke in a more upbeat tone. "By the way, how are you and Flash doing Twilight?"

"Actually, we're doing fine." Twilight admitted. "Sure he's always on tour but we talk to each other every minute between when he's not practicing or playing in front of a huge crowd, so it's not so bad."

"But what if…" Pinkie began before Rainbow nudged her hard.

"What if he cheats on me while he's away? Don't worry, I know that hasn't and never _will_ happen." Human Twilight stated.

"How did you…" Applejack began.

"I did my research on long distance relationships and the pitfalls that come with it, but thanks to Applejack's advice and the books on lying I will always be able to determine whenever Flash is lying to me or not, which he isn't." Twilight explained. The girls looked stunned.

"Yep, you are Twilight Sparkle all right." Applejack remarked, impressed. She turned to Sunset. "Speaking of whom, have you heard from her?"

"A couple of times, she's pretty busy, running a whole kingdom and all." Sunset said,

"I suppose that makes sense." Rarity admitted.

"And why she hasn't dropped by for a visit in like… forever." Rainbow Dash added.

"Well, we can't expect her to visit _all the time_." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yeah, like Sunset said, she's in a busy position now." Applejack stated. "More so the us."

"Exactly, we shouldn't pressure her into coming every time we miss her." Rarity agreed.

"Aw…" Pinkie Pie said, disappointed. Sunset Shimmer glanced at all of them sadly and then finally decided to say what was on her mind.

"Also… I'm thinking about going back there for a while." Sunset confessed. They all looked at her stunned.

"What?" They all asked.

"Why? Why are you going back!?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Aren't you happy here?"

"I am, it's just… I got some stuff that I need to sort out there and now I finally know what I want to say. Plus… I'm having trouble figuring out whether I belong _here_ or _there_." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"I suppose what makes sense." Human Twilight admitted.

"Still don't like it though." Rainbow said, while folding her arms and frowning.

Applejack nudged her. "Rainbow, it doesn't matter if we don't like it or not, whatever Sunset decides to do is up to her, not us, ok?" she told her, sternly.

"Fine…" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Well… are you coming back?" Fluttershy asked her, worried.

"I don't know… maybe… I'm not sure… I'll guess I'll just have to go back and figure it out when I get there." Sunset Shimmer said.

"So you're just gonna abandon us!?" Rainbow accused her, angrily.

"No! Of course! I would never abandon you girls, your my _family_! I just… need to sort some things out before I make my next move. I don't think I can think straight until I make things right with Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight's friends and of course… my pony family." Sunset Shimmer said, sounding depressed.

"Hmm, having that much on your mind _does_ make it harder to make certain decision in life." Twilight pointed out.

"Exactly." Sunset nodded. "I just need to sort those things out and then I'll be able to figure out just where I belong, but no matter what happens I'll always love you girls."

They smiled at her touched and began to understand her reasoning.

"Well… if you think that's what's best… then I support you." Fluttershy smiled.

"As do I." Rarity added.

"Same here." Applejack nodded.

"I still don't like it but… if it'll make you happy then fine, go for it." Rainbow encouraged.

"And of course I'll support whatever decision you make, I owe you that much." Twilight's Human Counterpart stated.

"Thank you, girls." Sunset Shimmer smiled. "This means a lot."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Twilight asked, returning the smile. Sunset looked at her proudly, happy with how far the human version of Twilight has come since her corruption.

"Then it's settled!" Pinkie declared, firmly. "We're gonna have to throw you a going away party!"

"Pinkie Pie, you don't have to do that…" Sunset Shimmer tried to tell her.

"Oh, but I do! What kind of friends would we be if we just said 'Goodbye' like that?" Pinkie questioned.

"She has a point, darling." Rarity told her.

"Yeah, besides I've been looking forward to a Pinkie Pie party for a _long_ while now." Rainbow expressed.

"Same here." Applejack nodded.

"Me too." Fluttershy agreed.

"I've only been to a _few_ but… I'd like to go to one again… if that's ok with you." Human Twilight said. They all looked at Sunset Shimmer expectedly and hopefully until she finally gave in.

"Ok, fine! Let's do it," she said with a smile.

"Alright! Party time!" Pinkie cheered. As the all began to discuss plans for the farewell party, somebody in a dark hood watched them from a far. Somebody with glowing red eyes that were looking directly at Sunset Shimmer herself. The two eyes narrowed as the unknown person growled with anger.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you.<strong>**


	3. Goodbye

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, the next day back in Equestria, while everybody back in the other world was preparing for Sunset's little 'farewell' party, the citizens of Ponyville were just getting up and getting ready to resume their peaceful lives, as well as their newest Princess, Princess Twilight, who had just gotten up and yawned as she walked into her castle's kitchen where her assistant Spike was currently eating his breakfast.

"Morning Spike!" Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"Morning Twilight." Spike said as he ate his breakfast. "What's up? Sleep well?"

"Oh, definitely, especially since there's no world threatening disaster at our doorstep these days." Princess Twilight expressed.

Spike groaned. "Come on, Twilight, when you say that it's like you _want_ something to happen," he complained.

"I do not!" Twilight frowned. "I'm just really enjoying the peace we have right now."

"More like _for now_…" Spike muttered under his breath.

"Trust me, Spike." Princess Twilight assured him, as she levitated a cup of tea over to her. "There's nothing to worry…"

Just before Twilight could finish her pupils shrank as she gasped sharply, causing her to drop the cup, which shattered upon impact, startling Spike. As Twilight seemingly stared off into space she began to see multiple images in her mind, images of a masked woman, Sunset Shimmer, her and the other Princess' falling and the Rainbow Power that they used to defeat Tirek. She screamed as she held her throbbing head and dropped to her knees. Spikes eyes widened.

"Twilight!" Spike cried as he rushed over to her and helped. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I… I had a vision…" Princess Twilight breathed.

"A vision?" Spike echoed as he kept her from falling, "What kind of vision?"

"I'm not sure… but I have a feeling that something terrible is about to unfold…" Princess Twilight mused.

"Oh _great_…" Spike groaned. "Told you that you were _asking_ for something to happen."

Just then, the book with Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark, currently set nearby, started to glow and vibrate, catching their attention.

"Speaking of which…" Spike muttered.

Twilight levitated the book over to her and read it.

"What is it?" The dragon inquired.

"A message from Sunset Shimmer, it says she's coming back to Equestria to talk to Princess Celestia!" Princess Twilight read, shocked.

"Wow! Really? Sunset Shimmer is coming _here_?" Spike questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess she wants to set things right with the Princess…" Twilight said.

"It's about time if you ask me, she and Princess Celestia haven't spoken since she first left after… you know." Spike said, slowly.

"Yeah, I do, and I hope the Princess has it in her to forgive her for what she's done like _we_ have." Princess Twilight voiced, concerned.

"Twilight, this is Princess Celestia we're talking about, everything will be fine." Spike assured her.

"I hope so…" Princess Twilight voiced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the other world, it was late at night and at Pinkie's house Sunset's farewell party was in full swing. Like the graduation party there were snacks, drinks and tons of people who, like the Rainboom's, had finally accepted and befriended Sunset Shimmer, who couldn't be happier as she danced alongside her good friends.<p>

As they danced, they also noticed Human Twilight dancing in a style that was almost as bad as Princess Twilight's during the Fall Formal, possibly worse as they all stared at her somewhat freaked out.

"Uh… Twilight? Are you _dancing_ or did your _legs_ fall asleep?" Rainbow questioned, disturbed.

"Oh… little bit of both." Twilight shrugged. "This is one of the few parties I've been to so…"

"Well, in that case just do as we do, darling." Rarity instructed.

"Yeah, don't try to force it, just feel the flow!" Rainbow Dash added.

Rainbow and the others then continued dancing, Twilight watched them for a few seconds and then began to feel the flow of the music and dance a little bit more normally. They all smiled, proudly.

"Hey, great party, Pinkie!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"Only the best for my friends!" Pinkie Pie beamed. "By the way…"

Pinkie Pie then began to do an Egyptian style dance.

"Walk like an Egyptian!" she cried, happily as she continued to do the funny little dance all around them, which both embarrassed and disturbed the girls a bit.

"If anyone asks… I don't know her." Rarity told them.

"Same here." Applejack nodded.

"Now, now, let's all calm down, Pinkie's just being her normal self." Fluttershy urged them, gently.

"If by normal you mean _random_, then yes." Rainbow Dash said, flatly.

"Hey, at least she's more entertaining than her sister." Sunset pointed out.

"Truer words have _never_ been spoken." Twilight expressed. Just then they heard a little alarm clock go off, quickly which caught everyone's attention.

"Oh! The timer!" Fluttershy gasped.

"And you know what _that_ means…" Rainbow Dash said, expectedly.

"Limbo time!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "And I gotta warn ya, _nobody_ beats me at limbo."

"I'll take that bet!" Rainbow declared, eager to compete.

"Alright! I'll get a pole!" Pinkie said before she zipped off, then zipped right back with a long pole in her hands. "Here it is!"

"Ok, let's do this!" Rainbow Dash said, pumped as two other party kids each grabbed one end of the pole. "I'm up first, called it!"

Rainbow started to walk over to the pole, bent over backwards as she did so and went down as low as she could until she was on the other side of it.

"Beat _that_, Pinkie!" Rainbow challenged.

"Ok!" Pinkie chirped as she walked forward.

Pinkie then bent over backwards, approached the bar and then she seemed to slid right under it, as if she was on a moving floor. Everyone's jaws dropped upon seeing that.

"How'd you _do_ that?" Rainbow questioned, dumbfounded.

"Just comes naturally." Pinkie Pie replied with a wide grin.

"My turn." Sunset said.

"Good luck!" Rainbow smiled.

Sunset then stepped forward and slowly began to bend over backwards as she approached the pole and prepared to go under it but after bending a little lower they all heard a crack, which made them all wince.

"Was that my back?" Sunset Shimmer asked, stunned.

"Unfortunately…" Rarity grimaced, before Sunset collapsed. Fluttershy and Pinkie helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy questioned, concerned.

"Yeah… just sore… don't think I'll be able to bend over for a while…" Sunset Shimmer groaned.

"Ok… moving on! Fluttershy, you're up!" Rainbow Dash told her.

"Uh… ok." Fluttershy said as she stepped forward.

"Be careful, darling." Rarity advised her.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone getting hurt again." Applejack agreed.

"Come on! What are the chances of _that_?" Rainbow questioned, confidently.

Fluttershy stood in front of the pole, bends over backwards and begins to skirt herself under it slowly, when she finally went under it and stood back up she accidently tripped and screamed as she landed right on top of Rainbow. Everybody winced at this.

"Ooh… what was that crunching noise?" Fluttershy asked, dazed.

Rainbow then raised her head looking sore. "My _spine_…"

"Welcome to _my_ world…" Sunset commented.

"Oh! Sorry Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said as she helped her up.

"That's ok, guess I should have gotten out of the way…" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Yes, you should have." Twilight agreed.

"Don't help." Rainbow Dash grumbled, annoyed.

The timer then went off for a second time.

"Ooh, goodness! It's time for our song!" Fluttershy realized.

"Come on, Rainboom's! Let's rock and roll!" Rainbow said, pumped.

"Yeah!" They all cheered before they raced over to the impromptu stage set up before the crowd and grabbed their respective instruments, with Twilight taking over as lead singer. Vinyl also came up and got on her turntables as well. Sunset held her rhythm guitar fondly and smiled.

"I sure am gonna miss this…" she muttered.

"Hey!" Rainbow called out. Sunset turned to her. "You ready?"

Sunset nodded and stepped forward." Ready!" she said, eagerly.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Pinkie cheered, tapping her drumsticks together before they started to play a song similar ' Friends Never Say Goodbye'. When they finished they got a loud cheer from the crowd that nearly hurt their ears as they waved to their fans.

* * *

><p>After the show and the party, the girls all laid down in the grass near the portal and gazed up toward the stars with thoughtful looks on their faces.<p>

"Now _that_ was fun!" Rainbow Dash expressed.

"Eeyup, sure was." Applejack agreed.

"And now we can just lay back and relax." Rarity sighed.

"Sounds good…" Pinkie breathed

"Oh yeah." Sunset nodded.

Fluttershy sighed. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"They sure are." Sunset agreed. "Never really got a chance to admire them since I came to this world, figured they were just like Equestria's… and while they _are_… it's still beautiful."

"Indeed, and if you look closely you can see Orion's belt from here." Twilight said, pointing up above them. "See? Just there."

"Oh yeah! Good eye, Twilight!" Sunset complimented.

"Well, it was mostly a matter of calculating where exactly…" Twilight began.

"Twilight." Sunset cut in. She smiled. "Just say 'thanks'."

"Oh… thanks." Twilight smiled back. Sunset smiled back, proudly. Then she noticed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo running by.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer!" They cried.

"Hi, girls!" Sunset waved to the Human Crusaders.

"Keep on rocking it, ok?" Scootaloo told her

"I will!" Sunset Shimmer assured them as they continued to run off.

"Boy, you've sure come a long way since you first came here." Applejack remarked impressed. "You along with everybody else."

"Got that right… hard to believe I was ever that mean, huh?" Sunset said.

"It sure is!" Pinkie agreed.

"I'm telling you, if I could go back in time and talk to the old me, I'd tell her _exactly_ why she's in wrong… and then hit her." Sunset added. Fluttershy gasped at this. "Just once though…"

"Oh, ok…" Fluttershy breathed, relieved.

"And I'm sure most of you wanted to back then, huh?" Sunset remarked. They're eyes all darted left and right nervously as they tried to come up with a pleasing answer, but Pinkie, as always, just said it bluntly.

"Yep!" she said, cheerfully.

"Though because of a few misunderstandings we couldn't do anything about what you were doing, until Princess Twilight made us see how stupid we were acting." Rainbow said.

"Yes, we should have known that each of us didn't say those things to each other." Rarity expressed.

"If only we had just talked to each other about it…" Fluttershy said, feeling guilty.

"By the way, how'd you manage to make it look like _Fluttershy_ sent Pinkie the text? How'd you get her phone?" Applejack inquired, confused.

"Yes, that been puzzling me too." The other Twilight noted.

"Well… hundred dollar phone… ten dollar lock…" Sunset Shimmer replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh…" Applejack said, understandingly.

"And what about those emails?" Pinkie Pie added.

"Yeah… you see the thing is… the sleepover at your house wasn't exactly my first trip over there… I kinda broke in one time when no one was home and sent emails to Rarity via _your_ laptop…" Sunset Shimmer admitted, feeling guilty. Pinkie gasped. "Plus… I read your letter to Santa Claus."

Pinkie looked a bit hurt. "That's personal…"

"Sorry…" Sunset apologized.

Pinkie's face then brightened up. "It's ok, we're besties now!"

"Thanks… I don't know what I was thinking breaking you guys up like that… _or_ stealing Princess Twilight's crown…" Sunset Shimmer sighed.

"How _did_ you know about the crown anyway?" Rarity inquired. "You were stuck here for thirty moons, correct?"

"Yeah… but the moment the portal opened up I snuck in and heard all about Princess Twilight and her crown, then I snuck back here before anybody could notice me. Then when it was nighttime… I stole it…" Sunset Shimmer admitted, shamefully. "I'm not proud of it… but it happened."

"Thank goodness that I found it first, huh?" Fluttershy remarked.

"It sure was, if you hadn't grabbed it before I did, I don't know what would have happened…" Sunset expressed.

"You would have taken over Equestria with your teenage zombie army?" Pinkie Pie guessed, squeeing.

"Yeah… pretty much…" Sunset sighed.

"Well, good thing Twilight came along and stopped you… no offence." Rainbow Dash said, apologetically.

"None taken, I'm actually happy she did." Sunset Shimmer said. "Best thing that ever happened to me was getting blasted by that rainbow you fired."

"Now _that's_ something I thought I'd never hear." Applejack marveled.

"And something I never thought I'd say out loud either, I know." Sunset Shimmer agreed.

"Everything is relative." Twilight shrugged.

Sunset nodded in agreement and then checked her watch.

"It's getting late…" Sunset Shimmer observed before sighing and getting up. "I'd better go."

Fluttershy lowered her head, sadly. "Yeah… you don't want to keep Princess Twilight waiting," she muttered.

"Yeah…" Sunset nodded, as she picked up her bag and walked closer to the portal. Applejack and the others stood up also.

"So… I guess this is goodbye then." Applejack said, sadly.

Sunset turned around and shook her head. "No, it's never goodbye," she said, smiling sadly. "It's just goodbye till next time…"

"Yeah, it is." Applejack agreed, also with a sad smile.

"Thanks for being my friend, Applejack." Sunset said, sincerely. "And teaching me the importance of honesty."

"Don't worry about it, sugarcube." Applejack assured her as they shook hands. "Good luck, Sunset. I hope ya find what you're looking for in Equestria."

"Yeah, me too." Sunset admitted, as Applejack then walked off while Pinkie Pie stepped forward.

"Hey, don't forget to have lots of fun with the other us'!" Pinkie told her.

"Don't worry I will." Sunset assured her. "And thanks again for the party."

"Aw, it was nothing! I just hope the other me throws just as good a parties as I do!" Pinkie said.

"I'm sure she does." Sunset nodded. "Though _yours_ will always be the best in my eyes."

Pinkie then became teary eyed. "I'm gonna miss you a lot Sunset Shimmer…" she said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Pinkie." Sunset Shimmer smiled, teary eyed also. "I hope we see each other again someday."

Pinkie then gave her a big bear hug that caused her a little bit of pain but she smiled anyway. Then as Pinkie walked away to wipe her tears, Rainbow Dash approached looking somewhat upset.

"So, this is it then, huh?" Rainbow remarked as she kicked the ground, frustrated before turning away. "You're leaving us!"

"Rainbow, it's not like that!" Sunset Shimmer protested.

"Yeah, I know, you got some stuff to take care of back in Equestria… you need to… figure out where you belong and junk." Rainbow grumbled, while struggling to fight back here tears. She turned to her. "But what about _us_? We need you to, you know! Your part of our band, you're our _friend_ for crying out loud!"

A tear fell down Sunset's face. "I know… and your _my_ friend too… but I need to take this journey, Rainbow Dash. In order to fully redeem myself, once I've done what I've done… I just might come back here."

"And… if you decide to stay in Equestria?" Rainbow questioned. They all looked toward Sunset with sad looks on their faces, Sunset lowered her head. This would not be easy to answer.

"Then… I might not be able to see you as much as I want, but like Twilight I can still come and visit but… it'll be hard to tell when." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"I figured…" Rainbow Dash muttered.

Sunset put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, like I already told Applejack; it's not goodbye, it's just goodbye till next time. Till then… you take care, ok?" she asked.

"Yeah… see ya." Rainbow said as she began to walk away.

"Rainbow…" Sunset began as she tried to go after her, but Applejack stopped her.

"Let her go, she needs time to deal." Applejack said, before suddenly Rainbow suddenly stopped.

"By the way… I really am gonna miss you Sunset… this is… if you decide not to come back anyway." Rainbow said, turning towards her and looking somewhat depressed. "Just… call us if there's any trouble… and don't forget about us, got that?"

Sunset smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll _never _forget, and thank you Rainbow Dash, for showing me what _true_ loyalty really is."

Rainbow looked somewhat comforted by her words and smiled a bit. "No problem," she said. Human Twilight then stepped forward.

"I… wanted to thank you again… for saving me that day and… teaching me what means to be a _friend_," she said, sincerely.

"No problem, the important thing is that you've turned yourself around and found where you belong, now it's my turn." Sunset Shimmer said.

"And to that, I wish you luck." Twilight said as she and Sunset shook hands before hugging. Rarity and Fluttershy stepped forward next.

"Darling, Fluttershy and I have been meaning to give you something." Rarity announced.

"Just a little something to remember us by, should you decide to stay in Equestria from now on." Fluttershy added as she handed a little red box to her. Sunset took the box, curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, you can open it and find out if you want." Rainbow Dash said, smirking.

Sunset then opened the red box and gasped when she took out a necklace with a little silver heart attached to it. The others smiled.

"Girls… this is beautiful!" she expressed.

"Open it up! Open it! Open it!" Pinkie said, excitedly. Sunset did so and was even more surprised when she saw a little picture of all seven of them together, more tears began to fall.

"Placed it in their myself." Twilight's Human Counterpart said.

"We thought that… no matter what you choose to do, you should always have a piece of us with you at all times." Fluttershy smiled. Sunset started crying tears of joy.

"I… I don't know what to say except… _thank you_… thank you all for _everything_ that you've done for me, I don't think I could _ever_ make it up to you…" Sunset Shimmer stated, touched.

Applejack smiled sweetly. "You already have, sugarcube," she told her. "You became our friend."

"Oh… group hug!" Pinkie Pie cried as she pulled everyone together for a tight embrace, which they all happily returned.

As they hugged Sunset suddenly felt a certain presence nearby, and she was right, the hooded figure was still watching them close by. She turned slightly but saw no one there, but she still felt uneasy and judging by the look on her face, this was not a new feeling.

"Say… did you ever get the feeling you were being _watched_ or something?" Sunset Shimmer asked, glancing around nervously.

"What do you mean?" Applejack inquired.

"I don't know… it just feels like I'm being watched by somebody… somebody _stalking_ me… I've had this feeling for over a _week_ now…" Sunset confessed.

"Oh, how creepy…" Rarity expressed, with a slight shiver.

"It's probably just the jitters." Rainbow shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll go away once you get back to Equestria." Fluttershy assured her.

"Yeah, probably…" Sunset Shimmer mused. "Speaking of which…"

Sunset then turned to the portal again and began to walk toward it, but before she stepped through it, she turned again and saw the sad looks of all her friends. She smiled at them.

"Bye you guys…" she waved, sadly.

"Bye Sunset…" They all waved back with sad expressions.

"Have a safe trip!" Pinkie said.

"Take care of yourself!" Rarity told her.

"It's been fun!" Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, real fun." Rainbow agreed.

"Farewell…" Fluttershy breathed.

"Until we meet again…" Twilight added, with a tear in her eye. Sunset nodded then turned to the portal, activated the hidden panel with the special scanner the two Twilight's made and pressed her hand against it. The portal then opened with that and she slowly walked through it and vanished.

"She's gone…" Fluttershy muttered. Everyone lowered their heads, depressed.

"Well, Sunset Shimmer… goodbye." Twilight declared, sadly.

Just then, a black blur, followed by a sharp gust of wind blew right by them, most of them had to hold their skirts down until it passed. They looked around confused.

"Hey… where'd that breeze come from?" Pinkie Pie remarked, surprised.

They all shrugged, with no idea of what just happened. Though Human Twilight stared at the portal suspiciously and narrowed her eyes. Inside the portal Sunset flew down a swirling, colorful tunnel, unaware that something was following her close behind.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. Plus I've had permission from a fellow writer to use small parts of his fic. BTW to those reading this ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters to go plug a hole. FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said. <strong>**


	4. Welcome to Ponyville

**Chapter 4**

Later, in Equestria, Twilight and Spike were both waiting by the open portal waiting for Sunset to arrive. Much like the counterparts of Pinkie and Applejack while they were waiting for Twilight, the two of them were currently playing cards.

"Sure she's coming?" Spike inquired.

"I opened the portal just after I got her message, so all she needs to do is activate the magic scanner and it'll let her in, so she should be coming through." Twilight said. "She just needs time to say goodbye to our Canterlot High friends."

"Ok…" Spike sighed.

"Now, what do you got?" Princess Twilight challenged.

Spike laid his cards out. "Full House, ha!" he boasted. "Beat that!"

"Well, ok, like Rainbow Dash would say…" Princess Twilight began before she laid down her own cards. "Read 'em and weep."

"No way!" A Royal Flush!?" Spike exclaimed, dismayed. "Come on Twilight, you're killing me here!"

"Sorry Spike, fair's fair." Princess Twilight shrugged.

Spike threw his cards down frustrated. "Well, I don't think she's coming…" he muttered.

Just then something yellow-ish orange, red and yellow flew out of the portal and slid across the ground for a bit. They could tell right away that it was Sunset.

"And… I'm wrong." Spike remarked.

Princess Twilight quickly rushed over to her as she began to stand up and smiled.

"Sunset Shimmer! Your back!" Twilight said, happily as she helped her up.

"Thanks Twilight, it's good to be back." Sunset smiled, her knees then began to wobble a bit as she stood on all fours.

"Are you ok?" Twilight inquired.

"Yeah… I've just forgotten what it's like not walking on two legs… it's hard to move like this…" Sunset admitted.

"That's how I felt when I started standing on _two_." Twilight confessed. They both chuckled.

"Funny, it wasn't that hard for me." Sunset Shimmer shrugged. Spike then approached. "Oh, hey Spike!"

"Hey Sunset, how have things been?" Spike smiled.

"Oh, pretty good, considering." Sunset Shimmer nodded, she looked around the shiny area they were in. "So _this_ is your new castle."

"Well, _part_ of it, you should see the library, it's _wonderful_." Princess Twilight said, with a loving smile as she thought of her books.

"I'm… sure it is…" Sunset said, slowly while backing away. Spike then got her attention.

"Uh, best not to get to involved in this particular interest of Twilight's, you'll be bored to death in a matter of _minutes_, trust me…" Spike muttered to her, quietly. Sunset nodded to him, understandingly.

"So… when can I see Princess Celestia? She here?" Sunset inquired.

"Well, she is but I think she's busy at the moment, I'll have Spike send her a letter, letting her know you're here." Twilight said. "In the meantime, why not a tour around Ponyville?"

"Well… I've never really _seen_ Ponyville before so…" Sunset Shimmer began. "Yeah, sure!"

"Great! Follow me." Twilight said as she began to lead Sunset Shimmer out of the room.

* * *

><p>They soon stepped out of the castle and walked down the whole pathway until they were into Ponyville. To anypony else they'd describe it as rustic yet comfortable, but to its inhabitants, it was home. Sunset saw many species of ponies walking and flying all around whilst talking amongst themselves and laughing with joy.<p>

"Wow… so _this_ is Ponyville." Sunset Shimmer remarked, gazing at the peaceful scenery around them.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Sure is…" Sunset agreed. "Can't believe I never came…"

"Well, you were a different mare back then." Twilight told her. "Now you've changed."

"I hope everypony else sees it that way…" Sunset said, a bit sadly.

Twilight put her hoof on her shoulder. "They will, trust me, now come, time for you to meet them personally."

Twilight then began to lead Sunset through the peaceful village towards the home of one of her friends, on the way she began to wave and exchange smiles with every pony she passed. Unknown to her, that hooded figure was standing right behind her. She then felt that feeling again, turned and saw nopony there.

"Sunset! Come on!" Twilight called out. The fiery haired unicorn ignored the feeling in the back of her head and then began to follow her.

* * *

><p>Later, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer soon arrived at Applejack's farm, which looked the same as it always did, with the red and purple barn and farm house still standing like the pig house and the Apple Orchard's stretching as far as the eye could see<p>

"Our first stop; Sweet Apple Acres." Princess Twilight declared, as they continued to walk towards it.

"Wow… it's so much like the Sweet Apple Acres in the other world…" Sunset remarked.

"Got that right." Twilight agreed.

"And I assume this world's Applejack is here too?" Sunset inquired.

"She should be here somewhere…" Twilight said.

"YEEEEEHAW!"

The group jumped in surprise and looked in the direction of the voice. It was the pony version of Applejack running towards an apple tree. She skidded to a stop and gave a powerful kick to the tree's trunk with her hind legs. The apples in the trees shook and fell into multiple baskets set below the tree. The orange pony crossed her front hooves proudly.

"And there she is." Twilight smiled.

Sunset sighed. "Well… let's hope this works…" she voiced as she began to approach Applejack, along with Twilight.

"Hey, Applejack!" Twilight announced. Applejack turned to her, pleased.

"Howdy, Twilight!" Applejack smiled before she noticed Sunset and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Say… don't I know you?"

"Hi, AJ!" Sunset said..

"You… know me?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Well, I know _a_ you, so…" Sunset Shimmer began.

"Oh yeah, the other us' from the other world, how they doing?" Applejack inquired.

"Pretty good, they send their regards by the way." Sunset told her.

"Cool, so what brings you here?" Applejack questioned.

"I… came to right some unresolved wrongs here, for starters… I'm sorry for what I put you and your friends through by stealing Twilight's crown… it was wrong…" Sunset said, shamefully. "Hope you can forgive me."

Applejack glanced at Twilight, who gave her a nod, and she smiled. "Well, of course I forgive you, sugarcube," she assured her while putting her hoof around her.

"Really?" Sunset asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, it's better to forgive and forget, besides… if _Twilight_ believes in you, then so do I." Applejack stated.

"Thanks Applejack, glad to see you and your counterpart don't share many differences." Sunset said. "Course… mine is a bit more stubborn then you…"

"That so?" Applejack inquired, interested.

Twilight stepped forward. "It's true, you didn't notice when you first saw them but unlike you and the others they haven't exactly learned all the lessons _we_ have learned about friendship."

"But don't worry, they are learning. I'm helping them just like they helped me." Sunset added.

"Good to know, thanks. Say… you wanna try some of my family's cooking?" Applejack offered.

"Oh, I don't know if I should…" Sunset Shimmer began.

"Come on! I guarantee you'll like it!" Applejack encouraged her.

"I'll vouch for that!" Twilight added. They both gave her begging looks.

"Well… ok." Sunset relented.

"Great! Right this way, we got _a lot_ for you to choose from!" Applejack told her, cheerfully as she put her hoof around her and began to lead her away.

* * *

><p>Later, after trying some of Applejack's pie, Twilight and Sunset left Sweet Apple Acres and went to visit another friend of the Princess of Friendship. As they walked Sunset groaned while struggling to walk with her fully belly.<p>

"Are you ok?" Twilight inquired, concerned.

Sunset groaned again. "I think I ate too much pie…"

Twilight giggled a bit. "Yeah, I made the same mistake too, don't worry about it."

"So… who's next?" Sunset asked.

"Rainbow Dash, and speaking of which she _still_ hasn't cleared the clouds away yet." Twilight said, looking upward and seeing all the clouds that were still in the sky above.

"Rainbow Dash clears the sky?" Sunset Shimmer echoed, surprised.

"Yeah, in Equestria she's a weather pony." Princess Twilight told her. "She's in charge of the weather team, as a matter of fact."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Sunset Shimmer remarked, amazed.

"Yeah… course she does slack off every now and then… but don't worry, I know from personal experience that she can get this all cleared in ten seconds flat." Twilight stated, proudly.

"Really?" Sunset Shimmer inquired. "Is that true?"

"Your darn right it is!" Somepony boasted, catching Sunset Shimmer by surprise.

"Huh? Who said that?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I bet I know who…" Princess Twilight said, knowingly.

A blue blur with a rainbow tailed zoomed them over and over again until it finally stopped in front of them and revealed to be a rainbow maned Pegasus that Sunset Shimmer immediately recognized.

"Rainbow Dash." Sunset Shimmer smiled.

"The one and only. Why? Have you heard of me?" Rainbow asked before she got a good look at Sunset Shimmer. "You…"

"Rainbow Dash, this is…" Princess Twilight began to say.

"Sunset Shimmer." Rainbow Dash cut in, still frowning. "Yeah, I know who you are. And I also remember how you _stole_ Twilight's _crown_!"

"Knock it off, Rainbow! She's already learned her lesson, she's _changed_, you _know_ that." Princess Twilight scolded her, firmly.

"They don't change _that_ much, I got my eye on you." Rainbow Dash warned Sunset.

Sunset then leaned toward Twilight. "And I thought _my_ Rainbow Dash was abrasive," she remarked.

"You and me both." Twilight smiled.

"I heard that!" Rainbow Dash protested. Twilight gave her a glare and she sighed. "Ok… I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, I can't really blame you for doubting me, I'd probably act the same way, plus I'm used to it… Sunset admitted, smiling wearily.

"Oh… that must stink, huh?" Rainbow remarked.

"Yeah, it does." Twilight told Rainbow Dash somewhat sternly.

"It _does_ kinda sting at times…" Sunset Shimmer admitted. "But don't worry, I'm dealing with it, plus a lot of started to forgive me. Course… there's still a few that haven't gotten over it…"

"Oh… well… give them time, they'll come around." Rainbow assured her.

"Thanks." Sunset said, thankfully.

"By the way, don't you have some clouds to clear?" Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll get to that later, right now… I'm napping." Rainbow stated as she zipped up, landed on a cloud and quickly laid back before flying asleep. Twilight groaned, exasperated while Sunset Shimmer giggled to herself, amused.

* * *

><p>After visiting Rainbow Dash, the two then decided to visit Rarity and soon entered her store; the Carousel Boutique.<p>

"This is Rarity's boutique, it's here she designs some of Equestria's greatest outfit." Twilight said.

Sunset looked around. "Wow… this place sure is fancy looking," she remarked. "Totally her style."

"Got that right." Princess Twilight agreed.

"Where is Rarity, anyway?" Sunset Shimmer inquired.

"Probably in her 'Inspiration Room'." Princess Twilight guessed.

"Think we can go check on her?" Sunset asked, curiously.

"If she's not too busy, I don't see why not." Twilight shrugged. "Sure! Let's go!"

They both then walked up the steps of the Boutique and upon arriving on the second floor they stepped into a room where Rarity was currently working on a dress.

"Rarity…" Twilight began.

"Just hold on a second, I'm 'in the zone' as it were." Rarity said, as she continued to work.

Sunset just smiled. "You never change, do you Rarity?" she remarked.

Rarity turned her attention from her work to Sunset, surprised. "Do I…" she began before it hit her. "Oh! Of course! Sunset Shimmer! You're here!"

"It's good to see you Rarity… the Pony version of you anyway." Sunset Shimmer stated.

"Likewise, darling." Rarity nodded, as she approached her. "Tell me, what brings you back to Equestria?"

"Well… I have some wrongs I need to sort out here and I wanted to apologize for…" Sunset began.

"Oh, darling, there's no need to apologize. Like our other selves in the other world, we've forgive you for your past misdeeds." Rarity smiled.

"Thank you." Sunset said, gratefully.

"See? Not everypony here hates you." Princess Twilight told her.

"Yeah… guess not." Sunset Shimmer smiled.

"Indeed, you just need to have a little faith in yourself, after all how can you expect everypony to like you if you don't even like yourself?" Rarity pointed out.

"Hmm… I guess you have a point there… thanks Rarity." Sunset told her, smiling. Rarity returned the smile and nodded.

"By the way… is there any chance that the other me sent some new wardrobe designs with you?" Rarity inquired, interested.

"Uh… no… but I can tell you some." Sunset offered.

Rarity squealed. "Ooh! I'd be honored! Please do tell me," she insisted. "Oh! And while we're at it, why don't we fit you for a new dress!"

"Oh… I don't know…" Sunset began, but Rarity quickly pulled her in close.

"Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer!" Rarity declared.

"Uh…" The fiery haired unicorn began to say before Twilight leaned in close to her.

"Don't argue, just go with it, trust me." Twilight whispered.

"Ok…" Sunset Shimmer said, slowly as Rarity began to push her away with, Twilight following.

Pretty soon, they were in Rarity's dressing room where Twilight and Rarity eagerly awaited Sunset Shimmer to come out and reveal her new outfit to them.

"Oh, I do hope you like the outfit choices I picked out for you." Rarity expressed, excitedly.

"Yeah, they're all beautiful! I'm particularly fond of these two." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well then, put both of them on and let's see them!" Rarity encouraged.

"Ok, here I come." Sunset Shimmer declared.

Sunset Shimmer then stepped out wearing a glittering mint green and teal ruffled dress that sparkled a bit and had a little golden crown on her head as well.

"Wow! That outfit looks _gorgeous _on you!" Princess Twilight remarked, amazed.

"You really think so?" Sunset Shimmer asked, bashfully.

"Oh, of course darling! The silk the colors perfectly match your complexion and eyes!" Rarity said, dazzled.

"Oh, thanks." Sunset Shimmer smiled, flattered.

"Alright, let's try on the next one, shall we?" Rarity offered.

"Ok, one sec." Sunset Shimmer said as she went back to change again.

She then came back out wearing another ruffled dress only in shades of red, yellow and pink, she also did her hair in a different style as well

"Brilliant!" Rarity expressed, happily. "It fits you perfectly!"

"I guess so…" Sunset said, blushing.

"Oh, don't be so _modest_, darling!" Rarity told her. "Embrace your beauty!"

"Modest, heh… now _that's_ word I haven't been called in a _long_ time." Sunset expressed.

"Well, maybe you should start." Princess Twilight suggested.

"Yeah… maybe…" Sunset said, thoughtfully as she gazed at her reflection.

* * *

><p>Latter, Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were making their way to the edge of the forest, hoping to find and talk to Fluttershy.<p>

"Fluttershy should be around here somewhere…" Twilight Sparkle said, looking around.

"So Princess Twilight, how much is _your_ Fluttershy like mine?" Sunset Shimmer inquired.

"Very much like yours, course… the other Fluttershy seems a little more easier to anger…" Princess Twilight noted.

"She _was_ pretty mad at Rainbow when she wouldn't do her song…" Sunset Shimmer remembered.

"And when she thought Pinkie ruined her silent auction…" Princess Twilight added. "That was… not pleasant."

"I'll bet." Sunset Shimmer agreed.

"Yeah… oh and speaking of Fluttershy, there she is." Princess Twilight informed her.

Sunset looked forward and indeed saw Fluttershy hovering in front of a group of singing birds perched on the branches of a practically leafless tree. She was currently helping birds with their singing. The duo listened to the beautiful and harmonious music and both looked impressed by how beautiful it was.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Sunset Shimmer called out. Fluttershy yelped and hid behind a rock, rather poorly though. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind the rock and looked to see Twilight and Sunset. "Oh… it's you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you again Fluttershy…" Sunset Shimmer said, shyly.

"It's nice to see you again too…" Fluttershy agreed, just as shy. "I'm glad you made it here ok."

"Thanks." Sunset Shimmer smiled. "So uh… whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, I'm teaching my bird friends here a new melody." Fluttershy replied, proudly.

"Cool! Can we hear it?" Twilight inquired.

"Of course!" Fluttershy beamed, she turned to her birds. "Ready?"

The birds all nodded.

"Ok, a one… a two… a one, two three…" Fluttershy said before she gestured them to begin and they all then started to chip a lovely little song for them. During the song Sunset began to smile and tear up a bit, making Fluttershy and the birds stop.

"Oh! Did that song hurt your feelings? I'm sorry…" Fluttershy apologized.

"No, I'm fine it's just… that sounded a lot like a song… my _Mother_ used to sing to me as a filly…" Sunset admitted, smiling.

"Really?" Fluttershy remarked, surprised. Sunset nodded. "Where is your Mom? Is she…"

Fluttershy's voice trailed off, believing the worse had happened to her.

"In Canterlot… with my father, brother and sister…" Sunset said, sadly.

"You have a family?" Twilight asked her, just as surprised as Fluttershy. The fiery haired unicorn nodded. "How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"A _long_ time… they probably heard about everything I did too…" Sunset muttered, depressed. "I wouldn't blame them if they hated me…"

"Sunset, they're your _family_, they could never hate you." Fluttershy told her, comfortingly. "I mean… _I_ sure don't."

Sunset smiled, touched. "Thanks, Fluttershy."

"Hey, maybe after you meet with the Princess you can go pay them a visit!" Twilight suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to see you again."

"Yeah… maybe…" Sunset mused as she looked up towards the sky and watched a family of birds fly overhead.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived back in town, after meeting with Fluttershy and searched around for the last member of their Princess' group of friends, which was fairly easily she was the pinkest and most happiest pony around.<p>

"And there's Pinkie Pie." Princess Twilight gesturing to the party pony herself who quickly spotted the two with a wide-eyed expression.

"Is she gonna…?" Sunset began, before Pinkie zipped over and stood right in front of her.

"She is." Princess Twilight confirmed, deadpan.

Pinkie gasped sharply. "It's you! Sunset Shimmer! The one who stole Twilight's crown but later reformed and helped save the world! Your back!" she cheered as she hugged Sunset tightly.

Sunset groaned a bit. "It's… good to see you Pinkie…" she said, with a smile. "Could you… put me down… I think my spine cracked… again…"

"Again?" Twilight echoed.

"You don't want to know…" Sunset assured her.

"Oh! Sorry!" Pinkie Pie apologized as she quickly released her. "So, when did ya get here?"

"Uh… an hour or two ago…" Sunset Shimmer began.

Pinkie gasped again. "Then that means that I get started on your welcome to Ponyville party!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry Sunset Shimmer, I'll have your party up two hours ago!"

"But uh…" Sunset began, but before she could Pinkie quickly zipped off in a flash.

Twilight chuckled, nervously. "Sorry about that… you know Pinkie Pie."

"Yeah… I do." Sunset Shimmer smiled. They both shared a smile, then noticed something floating down from up above them. "Hey, what's that?"

Twilight looked closely. "Looks like some of the royal guards are coming."

"Oh yeah… the Royal Guards…" Sunset said, slowly. "Forgot they were coming here… which means…"

The armored Royal Guards then landed on the ground with a carriage being pulled right behind them, obviously meant for Sunset. Upon stopping they whinnied.

"Well… it's time to see the Princess…" Twilight declared.

"Yep…" Sunset muttered.

Twilight comforted her again. "Hey, it's gonna be ok, alright?"

"I hope so…" Sunset admitted. "The Princess and I didn't exactly leave on good terms…"

"Hey, you know Princess Celestia as well as I do, so you know that she won't hold it against you." Twilight stated. "Truthfully… I was worried about you meeting her too… but Spike made me see otherwise and have faith."

Sunset Shimmer smiled. "You're lucky to have him you know."

"He drives me crazy sometimes… but I don't know where I'd be without him." Twilight said, with a warm smile. "That goes for _all_ my friends."

"Funny, I usually think the same about _my_ friends." Sunset remarked. She and Twilight shared a smile. "Guess we have more in common than we thought."

"Guess so." Princess Twilight beamed.

"Wish me luck." Sunset said, as she began walking forward toward the carriage, which quickly took off as soon as she got on it.

"Good luck." Princess Twilight whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this, fanfiction writer ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters that you are all rotten FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said.<strong>


	5. Forgiveness

**Chapter 5**

After a little while, the guards pulling the carriage carrying Sunset Shimmer arrived in Canterlot, a place Sunset Shimmer hadn't been to in what seemed like forever. It was her home during and before she was Princess Celestia's student, but upon landing and getting off she could see plenty of ghosts. Times where she was rude and callous to everypony, and it haunted her.

She soon arrived at the castle where a few more guards were already waiting for her.

"Right this way, the Princess is waiting for you." The guard said.

"Right, thank you sirs." Sunset Shimmer said, politely as she began to follow them down the hall. Along the way she spotted glass images of Twilight and her friends prevailing over every threat that came their way and she smiled with pride.

Sunset walked down the halls to the throne room, nervous as a kid starting high school. They soon reached a pair of large doors, the doors to the throne room, that was where the guards stopped. The doors swung open and Sunset Shimmer entered, as Sunset walked to the throne. there, Celestia stood before her, her look of thought and a poker face not showing emotion. Sunset Shimmer bowed in respect of the Princess, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Sunset Shimmer." The Princess said, calmly.

"Princess." Sunset responded, still looking fearful and sad.

There was a long period of silence between the two before Sunset Shimmer finally began to say something to her former teacher.

"Listen, before you say anything Princess… I just want to say… I'm sorry." Sunset said. "You were right, I wasn't ready to become a Princess… but my arrogance and anger got in the way. I thought I was special because you chose me as your student, that I was better than everypony else… but I was wrong… you tried to show me that there was more to life than just becoming powerful and I didn't listen and… it lead to me leaving and stealing Twilight's crown… and for that I am sorry… whatever punishment you think I should have… I'll take it… no questions asked."

Sunset lowered her head, shamefully, expecting to her the Princess' answer and punishment for her, but her former teacher just smiled and approached her before putting a comforting hoof on her shoulder, surprising Sunset Shimmer.

"No punishment necessary," she said. "I'm just so glad you've returned home."

"But… but I _betrayed_ you… I tried to take over Equestria… why would you…" Sunset Shimmer began to say.

"Because the events the caused you to steal Twilight's crown were not entirely your fault." Princess Celestia told her.

"It wasn't?" Sunset Shimmer asked, confused.

"Yes, it was also _my_ fault, I showed you the Mirror before you were ready and I never was able to show you just how important friendship truly was." Celestia expressed, regretfully.

"But Twilight _did_…" Sunset Shimmer pointed out.

Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes. Once again, she has saved the life of somepony I cared about, somepony I _failed_ help when I could…" she said, regretfully.

"Princess, you haven't failed _anypony_, we all make mistakes I mean… look at me." Sunset Shimmer told her, smiling.

"Indeed." Celestia smiled. "And I am so proud of the mare you've become."

"You are?" Sunset asked, touched.

Celestia then pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise. "I am."

Sunset Shimmer's still remained wide, shocked by the sudden hug but eventually came to accept it and returned it right away. They then heard a door opening and turned to see Princess Luna entering.

"Luna!" Princess Celestia said, pleased.

"Greetings, sister." Luna greeted her, before she noticed Sunset Shimmer. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh. And I see you have a guest."

"Indeed." Princess Celestia confirmed.

Celestia gave Sunset a smile and subtly gestured to her sister, silently encouraging her to go over and introduce herself. Sunset nodded and walked up to the Princess of the Night, who did not looked too thrilled to see her.

"Sunset Shimmer." Princess Luna said, seriously.

"Uh… Hi Princess Luna…" Sunset Shimmer smiled, nervously. "I… take it you've heard of me?"

"Indeed I have." Princess Luna replied, her eyes narrowed. "And I was there when you decided to steal Twilight's crown."

"Oh… really?" Sunset Shimmer remarked, surprised and now sweating bullets.

"Yes, and just remember if you end up hurting my sister or Twilight again…" Princess Luna began.

"You'll 'get me'? Yeah… I think there's gonna be a line for that thing." Sunset Shimmer admitted, jokingly. She and Celestia let out a bit of a giggle while Luna remained straight faced. She soon stopped. "Uh… sorry."

"I see part of you still has no problem disrespecting authority, am I right?" Luna questioned while her sister approached.

"Now Luna, Sunset Shimmer has learned from her mistakes and right now she is struggling to fit in with many ponies still believing her to be evil, you _know_ what _that's_ like." Celestia reminded her.

Luna looked away, feeling guilty then looked back at Sunset. "Apologizes, I meant no disrespect."

"It's ok, believe me, I'm used to it…" Sunset expressed.

"As am I." Luna nodded.

"Oh yeah… you were once Nightmare Moon, right?" Sunset inquired.

"Indeed I was, but Twilight and her friends saved me just as they saved you." Luna stated. "Though it took a quite a while before everypony became accepting of me."

"Guess we have a few things in common, huh?" Sunset remarked.

"I suppose we do, but remember this; I am not my sister and if you _do_ show signs of relapsing or betraying us… well you know the rest." Princess Luna told her, sternly. "Farewell."

The Princess of the Night then turned and walked away. Sunset Shimmer lowered her head sadly but was comforted by Celestia's hoof on her shoulder.

"Give her time, she'll come to forgive you fully in due time." Celestia assured her.

Sunset looked down sadly. "Question is… will my _family_?" she wondered, which made Celestia look at her sympathetically. "How are they?"

"They're fine… though word of your actions has already reached the area around their home and…" Princess Celestia began.

"Oh…" Sunset Shimmer said, understandingly. "I should have known my reputation would bring them nothing but grief…"

"No, you must not think that way." Princess Celestia told her. "Your family loves you no matter what you do."

"Fluttershy told me the same thing…" Sunset noted.

"She's a kind and wise soul, you should listen." Celestia said. "But if you _really_ want to know, you could pay them a little visit."

The unicorn looked up at her. "That's actually what I was planning on doing, thank you Princess," she smiled.

"Your very welcome." Princess Celestia nodded. "Also… if you plan on staying I do have a proposal for you."

"What's that?" Sunset asked, curiously.

"Well, since Twilight Sparkle has completed her studies and become a Princess I was hoping that if you chose to stay you would become my student once again." Celestia offered.

Sunset Shimmer was speechless after the Princess spoke but soon she finally regained her voice. "Do… do you mean it?"

The Princess put a hoof on her heart. "With all my heart," she said, sincerely.

Sunset Shimmer looked touched by the Princess' offer, but also a bit conflicted. "Thank you Princess… can I… can I think about it?" she asked.

"Take all the time you need." Princess Celestia nodded. "Now, will that be all?"

"Not yet." Sunset Shimmer said. "There's one more thing I gotta take care of first."

The fiery maned unicorn then began to leave the throne room.

* * *

><p>Before long Sunset Shimmer had arrived in a more homely part of Canterlot and approached a simple yet expensive looking home, which happened to belong to her family whom she wasn't too close to, especially after becoming Celestia's student and after she betrayed the Princess. She raised her hoof toward the door, looking a bit scared to knock on it.<p>

Sunset sighed. "Ok, here goes…" she said before knocking on the door. She waited for moment before a mare and a stallion opened the door, it was her parents.

Her mother, named Sunny Day, had a dark yellow coat with a dark red mane that was in a style similar to Sunset's. Her cutie mark was a yellow sun with long rays stretching out. Her father, named Solar Wind, had a coat that was red with a ragged orange mane and had a red ball on a gust of wind for a cutie mark.

They both gasped when they saw Sunset standing on the other side of the door with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Uh… hi Mom… hi Dad…" she finally said.

"Sunset!?" Sunny Day gasped.

"Is it really you?" Solar Wind asked, equally stunned.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, sadly. "Yeah… it's me…"

"After all this time… you've finally come back…" Sunny Day breathed, tears beginning to form.

"We've missed you, sweetie." Solar Wind smiled. Sunset looked surprised and touched by their words and soon enough, tears began to form in her eyes as well.

"Mom… Dad… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry about what happened…" Sunset said, beginning to sob. "I never should have stolen Princess Twilight's crown… and I know part of you must hate me for it but…"

"Hate you? Sweetie, we could _never_ hate you!" Her mother told her.

"Sure, you made some mistakes, but that's all part of growing up." Her father added. "And we can see that you've grown up a lot, sweetie."

"You really think so?" Sunset Shimmer asked, hopefully.

"We _know_ so." Sunny Day said, firmly as they hugged even tighter.

Just then a little filly with an orange coat and a wavy blond mane entered the room. Her flank was still blank, indicating that she had not found her special talent yet. Sunset Shimmer quickly recognized her.

"Sunkiss…" Sunset Shimmer whispered.

"Hi," she said.

Sunset Shimmer slowly approached her younger sister while her parents watched on proudly. Sunkiss looked up to her big sister with wide eyes. Sunset smiled.

"You… probably don't recognize me… but I'm your big sister, you've grown up so much." Sunset told her little sister, fondly.

"Sunset?" Sunkiss said.

"Yeah… that's me." Sunset Shimmer said, with tears falling down her face as she smiled.

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment before Sunkiss then came running over and embraced her tightly.

"Sunset!" The filly cried. "I missed you so much big sister!"

Sunset cried a bit while hugging her back. "I missed you too…" she said.

"Where were you?" Sunkiss inquired.

"Uh… away…" Sunset said, slowly. "But don't worry I'm back now."

"Are you here to stay?" Sunkiss added, curiously. Sunset looked hesitant to answer, then somepony suddenly spoke up nearby.

"I hope not."

Sunset Shimmer then noticed somepony else entering. It was a stallion, who looked to be the same age as Shining Armor, but had a frown on his face. He has a rust orange coat with a slicked back black mane with a red and yellow streak.

"Solar Flare…" Sunset Shimmer said, surprised.

"Sunset Shimmer," he said, displeased.

The two parents behind them exchanged looks, feeling the awkward tension in the air, while their little sister just blinked at the two of them, confused.

"I'd say it's nice to see you again, but then I'd be lying." Solar Flare said, frowning.

"Solar Flare…" Sunset began.

"Don't bother, I don't want to hear it." Her brother told her, looking away and scowling.

Sunset sighed. "Look… I know you're angry… you have every right…" she began she started to approach him. "But it is good to see you Solar…"

She stopped as soon as Solar Flare suddenly gave her a death glare in response.

"So… what's new?" Sunset inquired, slowly.

"Well, I'm clearly still getting over the fact that you've _shamed_ our family name!" Solar Flare said, harshly.

"Solar Flare!" Sunny Day scolded him.

"Well she did!" Solar protested.

"He's right… I did…" Sunset admitted, depressed.

"See?" he said.

"I _ruined_ our reputation with how I _acted_, how _betrayed_ the Princess… and when I stole Princess Twilight's crown…" Sunset Shimmer said, shamefully. "And for that… I'm _sorry_."

Solar Flare turned to her. "Why?"

"Well… when I was… _away_… I ended up becoming the monster that I really was inside, but then… Princess Twilight cured me, and when she did… I saw every bad thing I had ever done… I know now why people hated me… and probably still _do_… and I'm gonna do _anything_ I can to make up for the misdeeds of my past, you've _got_ to believe me, big brother."

Solar Flare then saw how much she was tearing up and looked down before sighing and turning to her fully. "I don't," he said, bluntly.

Everyone else in the room gasped in shock. "But… but _why_?" Sunset asked, heartbroken.

" 'Why'? I'll tell you 'why'. You were _never_ there whenever one of us needed you, not even when Sunkiss took her first steps or started her first day of school and after you did what you did our lives became _miserable_ and now their gonna get _more_ miserable now that you're here!" Solar Flare said, frustrated. "You never should have come back to Equestria."

Her big brother then turned and left, leaving Sunset heartbroken.

"Solar Flare's right… I never should have come back…" she said, depressed.

As Sunset sighed, her mother put a hoof on her shoulder. "Oh, don't listen to him. He just needs time."

"He along with everypony else that still hates me…" Sunset noted. "I passed some of my former classmates on my way here, the ones that wanted to hang out with me? They just brushed me off. Everypony in this town _hates_ me…"

Her mother then looked at her seriously before kissing her on the forehead. "Not _everypony_, my dear."

Sunset looked surprised, then smiled gratefully as she and her mother embraced. Her father and younger sister soon joined in. But as they did so, the dark figure that had been following Sunset Shimmer watched them from the window. The being narrowed their eyes at Sunset and vanished as soon as Sunset's chest starting hurting again and she turned to the window, seeing nopony there.


	6. Party Crasher

**Chapter 6**

After catching up with _most_ of her family, Sunset bid them a tearful farewell as she returned to Ponyville to report to Princess Twilight, who quickly invited to take her to one her favorite restaurants in Ponyville. As they sat at one the tables eating daisy sandwiches Sunset did her best to keep her brother rejecting her off her mind.

"Thank you so much for taking me out to lunch, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer said, gratefully.

"Well of course! Anything for a friend." Twilight smiled.

"A friend whose _practically_ your student." Sunset pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." Twilight admitted.

The two shared a laugh.

"So, how did it go with the Princess and your family?" Princess Twilight inquired.

"Pretty good, the Princess has forgiven me, along with _most_ of my family…" Sunset said, slowly.

"Most?" Twilight echoed, confused.

"My brother…" Sunset said, slowly. "He's… taking a little longer to convince that I've changed…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Twilight apologized.

"It's not your fault… it's really mine…" Sunset told her. "I just gotta figure out a way to get him to see that I've changed…"

"You know you can't _force_ someone to like you, it takes time, your brother _will_ forgive you, he just needs to let go of his anger." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

Sunset then began rocking in her seat a bit. "Yeah, well I hope it's soon…" she muttered as she continued to shake, which was noticed by Twilight.

"Is something wrong, Sunset?" she inquired.

Sunset fidgeted a bit and sighed. "Nothing… it's just… well after being gone for so long…" she began to say.

"It's hard to adjust back to being a pony?" Twilight guessed. Sunset nodded in response. "Yeah… I imagine that would be hard…"

"You have no idea… I never knew how much I'd miss walking on two legs, texting, typing, eating with my hands… all of it…" Sunset Shimmer said, depressed. "But still…"

"Still what?" Twilight asked, curiously.

"Well… I'm glad that I finally managed to work things out with my family… sort of… but now that I'm here… I don't think I want to leave them again…" Sunset Shimmer said, sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry Sunset." Twilight said, as she put her hoof on Sunset's. "I wish I could help."

Sunset smiled. "You already have," she said, softly before turning away sadly again.

Twilight thought for a minute, then remembered something. "Hey, I almost forgot, Pinkie managed to convince Princess Celestia to have your 'Welcome Back' party in Canterlot!" she said, excited.

"Really?" Sunset inquired.

"Yeah, you up for it?" Twilight asked.

"Sure! I always loved Pinkie's parties in the other world and I'm sure I'll like the ones in Equestria as well." Sunset smiled.

"I guarantee you will." Twilight smiled back. "Trust me, when Pinkie Pie goes big… she goes _big_."

Sunset looked at the Princess interested.

* * *

><p>Not too long after Twilight had gotten permission from Celestia to have Sunset's 'Welcome back to Equestria' party in Canterlot, Pinkie quickly zipped right over there and got to work. By the time Sunset and Twilight arrived the entire garden area of the castle was full of party people, streamer, decorations, loud music with large speakers and little fireworks not to mention gigantic and colorful balloons, some of which were shaped just like Sunset, who was starstruck at the sight.<p>

"Wow… you were right… when Pinkie goes big she _really_ goes big…" Sunset said, amazed.

"She sure does." Twilight sighed.

"I wonder how many ponies showed up." Sunset Shimmer mused.

"Knowing Pinkie… probably all of them." Princess Twilight smiled, knowingly.

Sunset then spotted her old classmates Moondancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings nearby and smiled. "Hey, it's Moondancer and the others! How'd Pinkie know I was acquainted with them?"

"Pinkie just asked the Princess who were previously _mean_ to before you left and gathered most of them here." Twilight replied. "Course some just slammed the door in her face upon mentioning your name…"

"Yeah… I figured…" Sunset admitted.

"Well…?" Twilight said, gesturing to the group.

"Well what?" Sunset asked, not getting it.

"Well go over there and talk to them." Princess Twilight encouraged her.

"Oh, I don't know… what if they don't want anything to do with me? What if they don't accept my apology?" Sunset wondered, worried. She sighed. "Not that I'd blame them…

"You won't know for sure unless you talk to them." Twilight pointed out.

"I guess not…" Sunset admitted.

"Yeah, now get over their!" Twilight said, enthusiastically as she pushed her forward.

Sunset Shimmer turned and gave Twilight a comforted smile before she began to trot over to the five ponies up ahead, who quickly scowled upon noticing her.

"Hey Moondancer, everypony." she said, smiling nervously at the ponies she disrespected last time they met. "How are…"

Before she could finish, Moondancer closed her eyes and turned her back to her.

"Save it." Moondancer interjected, bitterly. "You didn't want anything to do with us before, so why should _we_ want anything to do with _you_ anyway?"

The other's all huffed and turned away in response.

Sunset sighed. "I know I was an awful pony back then, but I just want you to know that I've _changed_ and I'm really sorry for how I acted. So… you can go on hating me if you want, but I'll _never_ hate you and I hope one day… you can forgive me," she told them.

At that moment, Moondancer opened one of her eyes, along with the other and slowly began to turn to their old acquaintance, looking a bit stunned.

"Wow… you actually sound serious." Moondancer remarked, amazed. Sunset nodded. Moondancer looked to her friends and they nodded. "I suppose… we could give you another chance… maybe hang out if your free."

Sunset smiled. "Maybe."

"Great!" Lyra expressed.

"Yeah, while I admit it's a little creepy seeing you be nice to us… I'll take 'Creepy Sunset Shimmer' over the old Sunset Shimmer, any day." Minuette expressed.

Sunset nodded. "Me too."

"Wanna come with eat with us?" Lemon Hearts offered, eagerly.

"Sure, just gotta have a word with Princess Twilight and her friends first." Sunset replied.

"Ok, hurry over!" Twinkleshine said as she and the others walked off while Sunset walked over to the Mane Six.

"So? How'd it go?" Twilight asked, interested.

"Great! They were able to forgive me and want to have dinner with me too." Sunset said, happily.

"Oh, that's _excellent_, darling!" Rarity expressed.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight beamed.

"Coming from _you_… that means everything, Princess Twilight." Sunset said, sincerely.

"I'll bet it does."

The unicorn jumped and turned to see her older brother standing right behind her. She nearly bugged out.

"Solar Flare!" Sunset gasped.

"Hey, sis," he said.

"Oh… hey…" Sunset said, slowly. "Everypony, this is my brother Solar Flare. Solar Flare… everypony."

"Hello everypony," he said, dully.

"Uh… hi?" Rainbow Dash responded, slowly. Looking a bit unnerved by him.

"Hi!" Pinkie chirped.

"Howdy!" Applejack added, tipping her hat.

"Charmed I'm sure." Rarity smiled, flirtatiously. "Love the hairstyle by the way."

"Uh… hello." Fluttershy muttered, shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Solar Flare." Twilight said. "Sunset Shimmer's told us a lot about you."

"Yeah, I know who you guys are." Solar stated. "_Everypony_ knows what you guys have done."

"Really?" Rainbow asked, surprised, just like the others. Solar nodded while Rainbow turned to the others. "Well, what do you know? Looks like we're _all_ famous."

"Pretty cool, except we didn't even know about it." Fluttershy admitted.

"So… my sister's got you buying her little 'redemption' façade too, huh?" Solar Flare remarked, lowly which surprised them again.

"It's _not_ a façade!" Sunset Shimmer protested.

"That's right! She's changed!" Twilight added.

"Darn tootin, she did her time and she's doing her part now." Applejack stated. "If you can't see that…"

"Then what? I'm _loser_? Just like she always said I was? You don't know a thing about me… or _her_ for that matter." Solar said, coldly as he walked off again, leaving them stunned.

"My, what a charmer." Rarity said, sarcastically. She then noticed Sunset. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot he was your brother for a second."

"It's ok, he never was good being around other ponies… thing is I was _worse_." Sunset admitted.

"No doubt." Rainbow muttered, before everypony shot a glare. "I mean… really, that's a shame."

"I can't believe he thinks you're just faking it!" Pinkie said, displeased.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "It was pretty rude…" she confessed."

"Well, he's probably only seen the _bad_ side of her… her being _good_ is just too foreign to him…" Twilight deduced.

"Exactly." Sunset nodded. She then gained a determined look. "I'm going to try again."

"You sure, sugarcube?' Applejack asked, concerned.

Sunset turned to her, determined. "I'm sure," she said before she began to leave.

* * *

><p>It took a little while but Sunset finally caught up to her brother, who was nearing the edge of the castle and apparently getting ready to leave for some reason.<p>

"Solar Flare!" Sunset Shimmer called out as he stopped and finally turned to her once she approached him.

"What do you want?" he questioned, apathetically.

"I just… wait, where are you going? The party's just started." Sunset pointed out.

"I have to get to my audition." Solar answered. "Not that you care, but I'm an actor now."

"Wow! You're an _actor_?" Sunset Shimmer questioned, surprised.

Solar Flare nodded. "Yeah, since I'm the 'late bloomer' I had to focus my talents elsewhere, you know?"

"You're not gonna blame me for _that_ are you?" Sunset questioned.

"No, but you always made Mom and Dad so proud because of your magic, never mind that I was the oldest." Solar said, bitterly.

"Solar Flare… I'm so sorry about that…" Sunset Shimmer muttered, sadly as she looked away.

"Whatever." Solar Flare grunted as he turned and began to walk away. Sunset stopped him.

"Please Solar Flare, I'm _begging_ you to forgive me." Sunset pleaded. "You've _never_ heard me beg before so you _know_ that I'm being serious here."

Her brother paused for a moment and then turned to her with his cold eyes, the resentment in them was apparent. "Maybe, in a hundred moons, I'd consider it," he said.

Sunset lowered her head while her brother walked away and eventually left the party.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon after that, Sunset rejoined the others, who were all eager to hear what had happened between the two siblings.<p>

"So? Did he accept your apology this time?' Fluttershy inquired.

The fiery haired unicorn shook her head. "No… he _still_ won't forgive me, even when I _begged_ him to."

"Boy… your brother is one tough cookie." Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Guess it runs in the family…" Sunset Shimmer said, depressed. "Ugh! I don't get it! I can convince some old classmates of mine to forgive me but not my own _brother_? Why is that?"

"Don't know, but he'll come around!" Pinkie beamed.

"That's what everypony keeps telling me…" Sunset sighed.

"Yeah, now let's go back and enjoy the party!" Pinkie cheered as she began to lead Sunset back to the others.

Sunset smiled a bit. "Yeah… I guess I could start…"

Before she could go any further, her chest started hurting again and then just afterwards she heard a noise behind her, but saw nothing there.

"What was that?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie looked around, curiously. "What? What was what?" she inquired. The others looked at her curiously as well.

"I thought I heard something…" Sunset Shimmer said, looking around. "And… I'm getting that odd feeling again…"

"What odd feeling?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hard to say… I've been having it even while I was in the other world… for some reason my chest hurts, I feel uneasy and think there's someone watching me…" Sunset expressed. "I thought it would go away once I came here… but it hasn't…"

"Oh… how creepy." Rarity expressed, with a shiver.

"The other Rarity thought the same thing…" Sunset pointed out, as she groaned once again.

"Maybe you need to get some rest." Twilight voiced, concerned.

"Yeah… maybe…" Sunset Shimmer agreed.

"Or maybe she should just roll over and _die_!"

The voice from out of nowhere was heard by all and made them all jump, startled.

"What was that?" Fluttershy shook, fearfully.

"I don't know…" Rarity muttered, looking around.

"It sounded like it was coming from _every direction_…" Twilight observed.

"But how?" Sunset wondered. "It's impossible!"

"Poor little Sunset, don't you know that _nothing_ is impossible in this world of ours?"

"Hey, what is this? Show yourself, whoever you are!" Rainbow demanded.

"Why I've been hear the whole time, pony. Practically _whispering_ in Sunset Shimmer's ear." The dark voice hissed.

"The whole time…?" Sunset echoed, fearfully.

"You could say that, yes." The voice confirmed.

Pinkie couched, loudly. "Psycho stalker."

The villain then spoke to Pinkie, threateningly. "_You_ will be silent!"

"Ok! Sorry! Never mind…" Pinkie said, quickly.

"What is your problem lady?" Rainbow demanded.

"The same as many of you I assume; Sunset Shimmer!" The voice declared. "And I have come to wipe that little pest from your memories!"

Sunset gulped but Twilight stood in front of her. "Not gonna happen!"

"Oh really? Then I'll just have to get past you to do so…" The dark voice hissed, evilly.

"Just come out already! Let us see your face!" Sunset exclaimed.

"If you insist…"

Everypony turned to the source of the voice, which seemed to be coming right behind them. Just then they saw a strange coming out of the shadows.

The stranger, who was revealed to be female due to her figure, wore a long black robe with a hood and black gloves then stepped forward. She also wore black and pink boots and covered her face with a red Oni mask.

Everypony's eyes widened in fear and gulped upon seeing the figure, especially upon seeing her mask which scared Fluttershy greatly.

"Happy now?" The stranger asked. Because of the mask, the mysterious woman's voice was muffled.

"It was you… you were in the human world… you followed me here… _you're_ the reason I'm so uneasy…" Sunset realized. The masked one in front of her stayed silently. "Why have you been following me? _Why_?"

"If you want to know _that_… your gonna have to _beat me_." Sunset's stalker told her. The unicorn could practically see her _smirking_ beneath her mask as she dashed toward her while emitting red energy from her body. Sunset galloped toward her on all fours, emitting golden lightning but when they clashed the villain easily over powered her and knocked her down.

"Not fast enough, _dweeb_." The Masked Villain taunted her.

They then began to have a magical laser tag match, with each of them firing magical blasts at each other over and over till the bad guy managed to get a lucky shot and send her rolling across the ground

"_Who_ _are_ _you_!?" Sunset demanded.

"You know who I am Sunset Shimmer." The Masked Villain stated.

Sunset quickly got up and began to trot over to her once again, then she teleported a little closer to her, but as soon as she reappeared near the masked woman she was easily knocked aside by her and slammed into a wall.

Sunset weakly raised her head. "I don't know who you are!"

"Oh, but you do. Deep down you know. We've actually been at this a long time you and I." The villain said, while Sunset slowly got back up. "In fact, we share a bond that you cannot escape. No matter how hard you try, because I'm always… _one step ahead_."

"What?" The fiery haired unicorn questioned before she began to feel a painful sensation inside of her that made her groan and place a hoof on her chest. "What… what is this? This… awful feeling…?"

"Time's up!" The villain declared as she began to race towards the unicorn.

Sunset Shimmer then began to charge toward the masked one also but the horrible feeling inside her acted up once more, causing her to slow down a bit and eventually stop. "Again?" she muttered before she was easily knocked aside once again.

Sunset groaned as she got back up. "Darn it… what is going on?" she wondered.

The masked on chuckled a bit. "Aw, having a little trouble there?" she asked, mockingly.

"What is this pain… coming from my heart…?" Sunset muttered, quietly, as the throbbing continued.

"Now… let's get this over with quickly, shall we?" The villain suggested as streams of dark magic began to seep out of her and swirl all around Sunset Shimmer.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, sounding a bit scared.

"It's the beginning of your _end_, hope you _enjoy_ it." The Masked Villain hissed, sinisterly.

The mists then started to get solid and began to squeeze Sunset Shimmer as hard as they could, causing Sunset to choke and squeak before she started to generate a large amount of magic.

"Let. Me. GO!" she yelled as she broke free of the misty binding and fell to the ground, still conscious.

"I'll grind your bones to _dust_!" The Masked One declared, frustrated, as she held up her hand and charged up what appeared to be a red colored magical aura.

Sunset got back up with a groan then charged up her own green colored magical aura as she faced the villain. "Bring it," she said.

"Sunset Shimmer! Wait!" Princess Twilight cried before they both fired a magical beam at each other which collided upon impact and created a small explosion.

Just then jets of light coloured by their respective aura, with the masked one's red beam struggling to overpower Sunset Shimmer's green beam, both were deadlocked. A criss-crossing golden beams of light surrounded then the duelists and kept everypony back.

"Wha-What's going on!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Applejack cried.

"Their magic… it's creating some kind of feedback!" Twilight shouted.

"Feedback?" Fluttershy questioned, surprised.

"It's like their magical cores are exactly the same!" Princess Twilight explained. "Thus… the resonance."

"What does _that_ mean?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"It means…" Twilight began to say before they noticed their magic beams coming to together in a tight white ball before expanding and creating a shockwave that sent everypony flying.

Sometime later, Twilight finally regained consciousness and slowly got back up with a groan. When she looked around she saw that the whole area of the castle was totaled, with cracks and rising towers of smoke all around, and everypony close by was knocked out. She turned to her friends.

"Is everypony alright?" Twilight inquired, concerned.

Applejack got up next and panted. "Yeah… for the most part," she said as she glanced at all the others were having trouble getting up themselves.

Then parts of the rumble began to shake before Pinkie Pie burst out from underneath some of them.

"Whoo! What a rush! Can we do that again?" Pinkie Pie asked, eagerly.

"_Again_?" Fluttershy repeated, sounding exhausted. They then spotted Sunset laying on the ground apparently unconscious and beginning to get up.

"Sunset!" They all cried as they rushed over to her, and stopped her from falling.

"Easy there, we gotcha sugarcube." Applejack assured her.

"Thanks, girls…" Sunset said, tiredly.

"Sunset Shimmer! Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Yeah… what _was_ that?" Sunset asked, sounding sore.

"I think Twilight said it was some kind of… resonance or something." Rainbow Dash replied.

"A resonance?" Sunset echoed.

"Yeah, it was like your magical energies were the same… but different." Twilight mused.

"Strange… all I felt was a strange pain in my chest…" Sunset said, rubbing her heart.

That's when it hit Twilight. "Pain… that's it! Your strange feeling, the masked visitor, the resonance. The answer's right in front of us!" she exclaimed. "The stranger's really…"

Before she could finish, Twilight was suddenly hit by a little bolt of dark magical, which knocked her out cold before she began to levitate upward, thanks to a magical aura.

"Twilight!" They all cried.

Twilight was then pulled forward until she was floating in front of the Masked Woman, who had just appeared in the sky.

"Yes…" she hissed, pleased as she stroked her cheek. "I have you know my pretty."

The others all rushed over to the edge and looked up at her.

"Give Twilight back!" Rainbow Dash demanded, angrily.

"I don't think so… but if you hand over the Elements of Harmony I'll spare her life." The Masked Woman said.

"The Elements?" Fluttershy echoed, surprised.

"But we don't have them anymore!" Rarity told the villain.

"Then you'd better go get them back or else or Equestria will have one less Princess in it," she stated, darkly.

"No!" Fluttershy cried out in despair.

"Give her _back_!" Sunset Shimmer cried as she began to run toward her once again. The villain fired some more dark magical blasts at her but she easily dodged them this time and leapt toward her. The masked one released Twilight and left her floating high in the air while she swooped down and engaged Sunset.

While Sunset relied primarily on his reflexes and speed to try to overwhelm her opponent with random striking, The villain quickly revealed herself to be a very methodical fighter, using her superior speed to strike at precise spots in order to systemically wear down Sunset Shimmer. She easily defeated Sunset in single combat, quickly pummeling her to the point he was unable to fight back and sent her flying back with an uppercut and then zooming forward and pressing Sunset's face into the ground.

"It is your destiny to _lose_ to me, Sunset Shimmer." The villain mocked her again. "Just as it was that _certain someone's_ destiny… to _die_ that day."

Sunset's eyes widened to the size of diner plates. "How do you know about her?" she questioned, horrified.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The villain told her before teleporting again, allowing Sunset to stand back up again. The others rushed over to her.

"Sunset Shimmer! Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Ugh… I think so…" Sunset muttered as she got up. "But where did the…"

"Up there!" Fluttershy cried as she gestured upward.

The others turned and saw the Masked female Villain appear in the sky again with Twilight right next to her, still unconscious.

"Here's a little parting gift." The Masked Woman said, sinisterly as small red streams of energy flew out from all over and start to form a crimson energy sphere in the palm of her hand. She then raised said hand and the sphere began to expand many times its original size. Everypony watched in shock.

"What's _that_?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh no… that's a huge amount of compressed Dark Magic." Sunset Shimmer said, fearfully.

"What can I say? Karma's a _pain_." The villain said as she condensed the sphere to the size of her body, put both her hands on it and positioned it towards Canterlot. "DIE!"

The masked one then dropped the ball of dark magic towards the city, it fell to the ground making the same sound a firework does when it's flying into the air only in reverse. When it finally touched ground nothing seemed to happen but in a few seconds a massive red explosion occurred and practically enveloped the city itself.


	7. Thrashed

**Chapter 7**

It took a while but Sunset finally woke up again, she heard muffled noises and screams but couldn't distinguish them and her eyes keep opening and closing over and over again. A louder scream soon wakes her up fully and makes her sit up a bit as she turned to see the other laying on the ground, apparently unconscious also. They all seemed to be surrounded by smoke, just like all the other citizens.

"Girls? Girls, wake up!" Sunset called out to them. Eventually they all began to slowly wake up one by one. Rarity raised her head to her.

"Sunset?" she asked.

"You're alright!" Sunset said, relieved.

Rainbow groaned as she sat up again. "Ugh, _barely_."

"Oh my poor head…" Rarity moaned. She then gasped. "Is my hair ok?"

"Your hair is _fine_, Rarity." Applejack told her, annoyed as she got up. "By the way, we're ok to."

"Oh. Right… good to know!" Rarity said, sheepishly.

Pinkie then popped up, her eyes rolling around in her head. "Ooh… my head feels funny…" she said in a goofy manner before falling over. The others gazed down upon her.

"Ah, she's fine, don't worry." Rainbow Dash said, nonchalantly,

"Um, are… are… we dead?" Fluttershy asked, nervously. "I can't see anything…"

"I don't think we are… " Sunset Shimmer said, glancing around and noticing something. "The smoke… the smoke surrounding us… there all in perfect circles…"

"So?" Rainbow asked, not getting it.

"So how are we not…" Sunset began before she looked up and her eyes widened.

Above and the others, were the Princess of the Sun and the Moon themselves, their horns glowing brightly before finally fading as they floated to the ground and turned around to face everypony.

"Is everypony alright?" Princess Celestia asked, concerned.

"Princess Celestia! And Princess Luna" Sunset gasped, relieved as she and the others stood up. "It was _you two! _You saved us! With a shield!"

"Yes. However…" Princess Celestia said, grimly as she glanced toward the city. Sunset looked to where she was looking and gasped in shock.

In front of her she saw that most of Canterlot was destroyed, while all the inhabitants were unharmed thanks to the Princess' shield, they're homes were nearly rubble and had large towers of smoke rising out from them. Most of the ponies were sad, miserable and crying over what had just occurred to their beloved home.

"Our spell was only able to protect _living_ being in Canterlot, everything that was not… was destroyed." Celestia said, regretfully.

The others then saw the destruction around them and their reactions were more or less exactly the same as Sunset's Shimmer's. Pinkie's hair even fell flat.

"Oh no…" Fluttershy breathed.

"Good golly…" Applejack added, stunned.

"Canterlot… it's been completely destroyed!" Rarity said, close to crying.

"How could this have _happened_!?" Rainbow exclaimed. "Why did that creep _do_ this?"

Luna turned to Sunset Shimmer and narrowed her eyes.

"She _hates _you. So much that she'll destroy _everything_ to end you but her psychosis _requires _that you _know_ she's responsible." Luna deduced.

"Princess, could somepony _that deranged_ actually _exist_?" Rarity gasped.

The Princess of the Night turned to a destroyed picture of Nightmare Moon and looked at it regretfully. "Dear Rarity, you would be _amazed_ by the monsters this world can create."

"Princess… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…" Sunset Shimmer said, depressed. "I should have never come back here…"

"No, you mustn't blame yourself, there is no way you could have foreseen this coming." Princess Celestia assured her. "There is no way _any_ of us could have seen this."

"Yeah… maybe…" Sunset said, unconvinced.

"How'd you get here so fast anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"We _were_ the ones watching over the party, remember?" Luna reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" The Pegasus remembered.

"Yes. And we saw what was happening we tried to get out and help you, but whoever did this casted a spell that trapped us inside the castle." Celestia explained.

"When we finally managed to escape the villain had already dropped her dark magical bomb upon us." Princess Luna added. "We barely had enough time to cast a spell to protect all of the citizens."

"Or save Twilight…" Celestia added, sadly.

"You know that she's been taken?" Applejack asked her.

Princess Luna nodded. "Yes, we saw her disappear along with the masked stranger before Canterlot was destroyed."

"Whoever this individual is, she possess unimaginable power, not to mention the greatest… the _purest_ hatred I've ever seen." Princess Celestia breathed. "Even _I_ do not know who she is or why she is after you Sunset Shimmer…"

"Great! Now not only is _Twilight_ gone but Canterlot is in _ruins_ and we _still_ don't even know who this lady is!" Rainbow cried, frustrated. She turned to Sunset Shimmer. "This is all _your_ fault!"

Sunset looked hurt by this.

"Rainbow! It _wasn't_ her fault!" Applejack scolded. "We _all_ tried to save Twilight and we _all_ failed. She tried her best, that's all."

"Thanks, Applejack." Sunset Shimmer said. "But I could have done _more_…"

"We _all_ could have…" Fluttershy added, lowering her head and looking depressed. The others did so as well. The Princess' then approached them.

"My little ponies, this is no time for depression." Celestia told them. "We still have a crisis on our hands."

"Indeed, this Masked Woman has taken Twilight and if we do not make haste she could possibly absorb all her magic and gain even more power and _that_ we cannot allow." Princess Luna added, firmly.

The fiery haired unicorn nodded as she turned to the others. "She's right, we can't save Twilight if we keep obsessing over what could have been and what has happened," she said. The others nodded.

"So… what should we do then? Should we give her the Elements?" Fluttershy wondered.

"_No_. We can't give her what she wants, Twilight wouldn't want that." Sunset stated.

"And besides, I'm not sure if we really _can_." Rarity added.

"Yeah, they're locked in the Tree of Harmony, remember?" Rainbow Dash reminded them.

"Oh yeah…" Fluttershy remembered.

"But how does _this_ lady know about the Elements?" Applejack questioned.

"I'm not sure, but she obviously does not know what has become of them in recent days." Celestia deduced.

"So whoever that masked woman was, she was _definitely_ from the other world." Sunset said.

"But _how_ is somepony from _that_ world, here? I thought only people with magic in them could get through." Applejack pointed out, confused.

"I don't know, but whoever that is, she's _my_ responsibility." Sunset Shimmer stated. "And to save Twilight, I need to stop her ."

She turned to the five mares and the dragon behind her.

"I could use a helping hoof."

"Wait… you're asking for _our_ help?" Rainbow questioned. "You wanna take the lead?"

"If it means saving Twilight, yes. But I can't do this without you, nor can I force you all to risk your lives for me, the choice is yours." Sunset Shimmer stated.

"Well, if the mission is to save Twilight… then I'm with you!" Applejack declared, firmly. Sunset Shimmer smiled in response.

"I'm in too!" Fluttershy said.

"Me three!" Pinkie Pie chirped. "It wouldn't be a party without yours truly, you know!"

The white unicorn in the back stepped forward as well, looking just as determined as the others.

"We're _all_ going." Rarity stated.

"Thank you." Sunset smiled. She and the others all glanced at Rainbow and stared at her until she finally gave in.

"Ugh! Stupid peer pressure… fine! But do we even know where to start _looking_?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "I mean… she and Twilight vanished into thin air, remember?"

"We do have a _general idea_ of her location." Luna voiced.

"It's in an area just between Appleloosa and the Badlands, deep in the Macintosh Hills, it's called 'The Dark Tower'." The Princess of the Sun said, grimly.

Pinkie gasped. "Not the Dark Tower!" she exclaimed, dramatically. She then whispered to the others. "I don't actually know what that is."

"Of course you don't…" Rainbow said, slowly.

"Princess, what _is_ the Dark Tower?" Rarity questioned, curiously.

"The Dark Tower is a forbidden place, filled with dark magic and evil spirits, very few ponies venture there." Princess Luna said, gravely.

"Dark magic…?" Sunset echoed.

"Spirits…?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"You mean like ghosts or something?" Rainbow Dash asked, slowly.

"In a way." Luna said. Pinkie and Fluttershy yelped and hide behind the others, shaking.

"I don't care what's lurking there, we're going to do whatever it take to save Twilight." Sunset Shimmer stated, firmly.

"My thoughts exactly!" Applejack nodded.

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Rainbow cheered.

"Rainbow Dash…" Rarity said, sternly.

"What? She said 'do whatever it takes'!" The Pegasus defended.

"Anything but _that_." Applejack stated, flatly.

"Ugh… fine…" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the Dark Tower, but we go together." Sunset declared. They all nod in agreement. "Now, Princess, where exactly _is_ the Dark Tower?"

"Allow us to give you a Map." Princess Celestia said as she conjured up a scroll with her horn and levitated it over to Sunset Shimmer, who unrolled it and looked it over. The spot where the Dark Tower was flashed over and over again.

"Thank you, Princess." Sunset Shimmer said, gratefully. "I won't let you down again."

"I know you won't." Celestia smiled as she and Sunset hugged each other. Sunset then turned to the others.

"Alright girls, it's time to go." Sunset Shimmer declared.

"Right! Oh, by the way… Twilight said something about her before she was taken. She seemed to know who she was…" Applejack realized. She turned to the others. "I don't suppose any of ya'll know what she was gonna say do ya?"

They all shook their heads while Applejack glanced ahead, seriously. Sunset then changed the subject.

"Come on, we gotta hurry." Sunset Shimmer told them. "Twilight might not have much time."

"Right, come on girls. We got a Princess to save." Applejack said as she began to head off, along with Sunset Shimmer.

"Wha-hoo! Road trip!" Pinkie cheered as she zipped on ahead.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Rainbow exclaimed as she zoomed after them.

"Not so fast!" Rarity called out as she began to trot off. "Do you know what sweat could do to my coat?"

"Ah! Wait for me everypony!" Fluttershy cried as she struggled to keep up with the others while the Princess' stayed behind and watched them all go off.

"You really believe Sunset Shimmer is up to the task of being a leader?" Luna questioned.

"I have faith in her." Celestia said, firmly.

"Well, in any case we should try to make contact with Princess Cadance and inform her of the situation." Princess Luna suggested. "We may need all the help we can get for this particular crisis."

"I fear you may be right about that…" Princess Celestia confessed. "Let's hope they're _all_ ready for the challenge that lies ahead for us all."

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

The two Princess continued to watch as the six heroes began to make their way toward the direction of the Dark Tower, where the Masked Woman waited with Twilight still held captive there. Can they find a way to work together with a new leader or are they walking into a trap?


End file.
